Making babies?
by Kiriin
Summary: William is tired of Grell's endless spazzing about carrying Sebastian's babies. Now it's up to him to get that crazy idea out of his damn mind. / Hints of Mpreg!


It had been a tough day, once again, at the Shinigami dispatch office.. Well for some it had been, but certainly not for William T Spears, who was still ordering people around like he did all the time.

'If they wouldn't have had me..' He thought to himself, stacking the brand new files the grim reapers had collected for that day.

William T Spears was a proud man, a man of time, always punctual and accurate. There hadn't been a mistake on his record, never.

But then again, he was head of the Shinigami dispatch, and he liked to keep it that way.

"Oh Will~"

Great, Grell Sutcliff had returned from duty. As if he wasn't busy in the first place. For some reason whenever the redhead would return to office (and usually leave all the paperwork for him to finish afterwards) he'd get so agitated.

"You never guess who I bumped into on the way! It was that sexy beast Sebastian~ Ahn, that guy always gives me goose bumps." Grell stated dramatically. "I know for sure that he was flirting with me, can you imagine that, Will?"

The man kept silent, knowing that it was a bad idea to get caught in that conversation right now. Whenever Grell would talk about that vermin he would get an instant headache.

"Oh Will, if it wasn't for the curfew I would've taken him right there." The redhead nibbled on his bottom lip, imagining it in his own mind. "I'd so bear his babies.. I imagine it already~ Our cute children!"

"You will never be able to bear his babies, Grell Sutcliff." William said in a hiss, quickly getting back to his work. Talking about that demon was disgusting him. 'Do you even know where actual babies come from?"

"Of couuurse I do Will!" Grell twirled around, striking a dramatic pose as if he was about to reveal the answer to all. "When two people love each other and get it on the God of love blesses them with a child and creates the most beautiful little kids you can imagine!" He let out a small squeak in glee.

How tiring, usually he didn't really care about Grell's unstoppable ramblings since he normally just ignored the guy. But for some reason, today that was not an option.

There were no sensible things he could think of doing, as for that moment William was as scatter-brained as Ronald Know when he lost his lawnmower.

But he couldn't let this get past him that easily.

This was unacceptable!

And all of a sudden he was pressed against the wall.

"W-Wait.. Will!" Grell blushed, semi-shocked as he felt William's hands fumble with the waistband of his pants. He tried to struggle, this wasn't what Will did, there was no way he had any intention of harassing him like that. "P-Please.. Wait a second.. W-Will, a-ahn~" Once William's hand had successfully found his way down his pants he threw his head back, a whiny moan escaping his mouth.

"It seems like I shouldn't only teach you how to be punctual.. But also that males can't have kids." William hissed in the red-head's ear, his hand going lower. "Or you're a miraculous new species that's born with an uterus."

Grell cringed, his eyes fluttering close as he slowly seemed to give in. He felt William's hand cupping his crotch, something that so far had only happened in dreams.

"How many more days will it take for you to finally notice me?" William rasped in the crook of Grell's neck, nibbling and biting on the other's pale skin. "How much longer will it take, Mr Sutcliff?"

"I-I.. don't understand.." It was the first time someone had Grell confused, those hands seemed to know every one of his most sensitive spots, using them, embarrassing him but most of all turning him on.

But when William tore Grell's dress shirt open the latter knew he meant business, eying up at him in shock.

"I'll make you understand…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark at the office, everybody had left since shift was over. Everything seemed empty and save, so William didn't hesitate to push the red-haired grim reaper onto one of the desks, after shoving all documents to the ground.

Grell was flabbergasted about William's assertive actions, this was nothing like the man's usual stern and stoic appearance. If he wasn't this surprised he would have jumped right at him in excitement and eagerness.

But those green and yellow-circled eyes held him captivated, as if they tamed his usual hot-blooded temper.

His shirt still hung open, as a result of William's first attack on him.. He would have scolded him for doing so if the man hadn't shut him up with a kiss. It had Grell's mind turning into one big goo of emotional confusion.

Of course he fancied William… He was a man of good looks, talent and skills, who didn't search for that in a man? But he'd always thought his moves on him since they started working together, did not have any effect on the man, so he gave up years ago.

'How ironic.' He thought bitterly as William took off the red pair of glasses from the bridge of his nose, but the form of the man leaning over him didn't blur for one second, unlike William he wasn't bound to his glasses.

"H-ah.. Will.." Was the only thing he could utter when said man's hand slid down his bare chest, he'd never imagined he was this sensitive. Just William's touch was enough to make him whimper like that.

William leaned closer, only inches away from Grell's puckered lips. "You may be a sinner, Grell Sutcliff.. But your innocence.." He felt Grell's hot breath against his lips as he held the redhead's erection in his hand, the panting became more rapid as he stroke him. "It's mine…"

Grell didn't understand what was coming at him, for William to be this dominant and possessive over him. "T-To think that.." He breathed harshly, his hips slowly moving against William's hand. "You'd be the one chasing me, i-it's kinda ironic, isn't it..?"

"Ironic huh?" His lips curled up in a smirk before he claimed those alluring, bruised lips. Their tongues performed a sensual dance before William forced Grell to lie down again, dominantly hovering over him.

A string of moans left the redhead's mouth, feeling those lips traveling down from his lips onto his exposed chest. His hands roamed through the raven locks of William's hair. "W-Will.." He let out in a breathy moan, his eyes sliding close.

Once William penetrated Grell's hole with two fingers at the same time the redhead arched his body. William just loved the man's reaction as he pushed in further, causing Grell to moan wantonly.

The tingly sensation spread all over Grell's body, it only caused him to crave for more.

"Such a lewd body you have.." William hissed in Grell's ear, seeing Grell response that clearly made him even more excited. His fingers thrust in and out rapidly, the squashing sound of his digits ramming inside of Grell's moist entrance resounding through the empty office.

It all went so fast for Grell, before he could even think about it he laid chest down on William's desk, legs spread and shaking as he felt the man's fingers slip out of his rear.

And of course, Grell wasn't the only one trembling. Will had his eyes on the redhead's firm ass, preparing himself to invade that virgin hole and claim it as his.

A loud moan escaped the redheaded grim reaper's mouth as he felt something hard slipping into him for the first time in his life. William's rock hard erection slid in until he had disappeared up until the hilt, filling Grell to the fullest only to pull out and slam back in again in a rapid, but steady pace.

The desk moved under the weight of their bodies, the violent movements causing the wood the creak on the stone floor. William's hands held Grell's waist as he thrust in and out of him. As he felt Grell pressing back, moving right against Will's movements he grinned.

He was enjoying this.

"W-Will~" Grell screamed at the top of his lungs, nails digging deeper into the wooden desk. There went his flawless manicure. "More.. ngh!" He threw his head back, saliva mixing up with the sweat from his forehead, to slide down Grell's stretched neck.

As if commanded by the other, William increased his pace. His slick muscle thrust in deeply, piercing right through the wet warmth inside of the other.

It was much better than he expected, better than all the fantasies and dreams.. Because from those dreams he would wake up eventually, but this was as real as it could possibly get.

And to think it all happened because of Grell's crazy fantasy of giving birth which he know hoped to get out of that scatter-brained nitwit.

Hopefully he'd cure the redhead from his insane dream this way.

Grell's moans sounded like music to his ears, every time he bucked his hips forward the high-pitched yelps slipping from his lips. The man's razor-sharp teeth sunk into his bottom lip, causing tiny droplets of crimson liquid drip on the other's desk.

But William didn't want Grell to hold back, the hands he had on Grell's hips slid up to the man's chest, then down to his erected cock. He could feel it throbbing in his hand, knowing the man was almost at his limit.

"P-Please.. Will please~" He gasped, whimpering as he felt William's hand pump his cock in sync with his thrusts. The pleasure was burning up at a rate Grell just lost control, in his mind there was only William.

William, just William and no one else!

As the loyal man he was, William responded to Grell's desperate pleads. He managed to get the redhead switched to lying on his back, one of his hands cupping his cheek. "Only if you never talk about that vermin in my presence again, Mr Sutcliff."

"What vermin?" Grell smirked weakly, of course he knew very well what the man was talking about, but to ruin the moment talking about Sebastian.. That was a no-brainer.

Of course that was a good answer, so William rewarded the redheaded menace with a passionate kiss. But it didn't take long before their bodies were moving against each other once again.

Their pace quickened, Grell moaned against William's lips as he dug his broken fingernails into the man's lower back. In a rush of thrusts, grunts and moans the two melted together.

And when it ended William collapsed onto the redhead, desperately trying to catch his breath. He could hear the other pant close to his ear, making him realize that he definitely wasn't the only one that just had the ride of his life.

But what would happen now? Now Grell knew exactly what was on his mind, that he was jealous of all the attention, though one-sided, he gave to that demonic butler..

His cover was completely blown.

"Will.."

Slowly he rose himself off of the other, clearing his throat as he straightened his clothes. "It's about time we went off for today." He rasped,

"So, you're going to just act like this never happened and hide your feelings behind that stoic face of yours again?" Grell retorted, he slowly started to collect the ripped pieces of his dress shirt, such a pity it was really.

"Wouldn't that be the best for both of us?"

At that Grell snorted. "Will, there are so many things you know. But there are things that you just can't control.." He pushed himself off of the man's desk, his quivering body allowing only to wobble closer to William. The man pushed his glasses further on the bridge of his nose.

"Care to clarify that?"

"You, William T. Spears.." Grell's lips curled up in his trade-mark grin, both hands on William's chest. "Are in love with me."

Was William really going to give Grell his way…

Now he thought about it, he most certainly would. He lifted the man's chin up, giving him proper access to his delicious lips, which knocked Grell off his feet once again. They kissed for the longest they kissed before, until they needed to part for a share of oxygen.

A playful grin played on Grell's lips, a giggle followed. ".. I guess I can take that as a yes.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks later things had calmed down in the Shinigami Dispatch office. Everybody was at their best behaviour, work was done perfectly and as the head of the Dispatch, William was content with how things were going.

His life had changed since his encounter with Grell, which had made his life more interesting up until today.

"Oh Will~"

Speaking of the devil. William shook his head, though with a small smile on his face. "I assume you have more time keeping me off my work than reaping those souls you're assigned to."

Grell pouted. "A good morning would've been appreciated too! Will~ You're so cold~"

"I might be your lover, but I'm still your boss."

"Well, then I have some very important news for my boss."

William cocked an eyebrow, he didn't really know if he should be happy with the way Grell was smirking, or should run away while he still could. Though, his curiosity kept him there. "And what might that be?"

"Will.. You're not going to believe me but.." He took his lover's hands, squeezing them tight as he was so excited and thrilled to tell him this. "I'm pregnant!"

As if someone smacked him right in the face, William first started to laugh. He didn't know Grell was such a joker. He freed his hands and patted the redhead's shoulders. "I thought we'd discussed this before, or did I miss the fact that it is April 1st today?"

Grell puffed up his cheeks, drumming his fists onto the man's chest. "I.. Am.. Pregnant!"

"Okay.. Now it's not funny anymore…"

"It wasn't even funny from the start! You better safe up your earnings from now on, Mr Spears!"

And that was the day William learnt about the rule of paying child support.


End file.
